Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NATH! Sanji est de mauvaise humeur: il va bientôt être à court de clopes et son Marimo ne le laisse jamais mener la danse dans leurs petits moments à deux. Deux problèmes auxquels ledit Marimo trouvera bien vite une solution... ZoSan bien sûr!


**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

**BOU! La tarée est de retour! 8D**

**Eh mais oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne revenais pas avant cet été, mais c'est que j'ai une bonne excuse: l'anniversaire de notre chère Nathdawn... Alors bon anniversaire à toi! Oui, comme tu l'auras sans doute compris depuis la phrase précédente, cet OS est pour toi! Petit cadeau d'anniversaire! J'espère qu'il te plaira, que je n'ai pas trop rouillé dans le registre M, et que la qualité restera quand même pas trop mauvaise, vu que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ça... ^^ Je te souhaite en tout cas de bien profiter de cette journée qui est la tienne!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Le One Piece appartient à Luffy! Et le manga du même nom à Oda-Kami... XD**

* * *

Le cuisinier était d'humeur massacrante: il avait le postérieur en compote (suite à des événements beaucoup plus agréables, il devait bien l'admettre), Luffy gueulait avec une voix bizarre des ''Mais noooooon! Stupiiiiiide piraate joufluuuuu! Ça les abîîîîîîîme!'' à un Ussop et un Chopper qui hurlaient de rire, empêchant quiconque recherchait un peu de calme (ce qui était belle et bien le cas du jeune maître coq) de s'entendre ne serait-ce que penser. Et pour finir, comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant (enfin bon, on dit toujours ''jamais deux sans trois'' alors il fallait bien une troisième chose pour enfoncer encore un peu plus loin le clou): il allait bientôt être à court de clopes.

Et ça, c'était insupportable. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, le Marimo avait décidé d'en rajouter une couche en lui assénant que s'il ne voulait pas risquer de rupture de stock de ses précieux bâtonnets cancérigènes il n'avait qu'à arrêter de les fumer en série, pour le traiter ensuite de ''cheminée humaine''! Et est-ce qu'il lui reprochait de vider ses bouteilles de saké plus vite que son ombre, lui? Non! Bon! Alors ce con là n'avait rien à dire!

Et puis tant qu'on parlait de cette chère plante verte, il en avait marre d'être toujours en dessous. Question probablement futile pour le sabreur qui ne se la posait surement même pas. Mais pour lui ça comptait. Pourquoi prenait-il toujours ce rôle là? Pourquoi Zoro n'était-il pas prêt à le laisser ne serait-ce qu'une fois essayer d'être sur le dessus? Pas que ce soit une question de sexe, non! Ils avaient passé ce stade depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour venir râler qu'ils voulaient tester un truc ou un autre, leur liaison étant désormais bien plus que de la simple baise.

Non, c'était une question de confiance. Le sabreur ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance pour cela? Préférait-t-il prendre les devants de peur que Sanji ne se rate? Ou avait-il peur de lui montrer une faiblesse en le laissant dominer? Pourtant ils avaient passé ce stade, non? Ils étaient tout de même assez proches pour savoir que l'autre ne jugerait jamais et respecterait toujours! Le Marimo le respectait, alors il serait aberrant de penser qu'il puisse avoir peur que ce ne soit plus le cas de Sanji s'il venait à passer en dessous, et ce même pour une fois. Et puis zut, ils étaient assez grands pour savoir que ''dessous'' et ''soumis'' n'étaient pas forcément synonymes! Alors pourquoi cet enfoiré refusait-il de le laisser faire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois?

Et les questions tournaient dans sa tête. La tronche de cactus se serait probablement foutue de lui, lui disant qu'il se prenait beaucoup trop la tête. Mais et alors? Oui, c'était vrai mais après tout il avait bien le droit!

Et c'est tout à ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que ladite tête de gazon s'approchait de lui par derrière, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui fasse remarquer sa présence en entourant sa taille de ses bras musclés, l'enveloppant de son aura rassurante.

Il oublia un instant les pensées stupides qui lui couraient dans la cervelle, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur épicée, aux relents de sel et de métal. Puis il se décida à lâcher d'un air boudeur:

- Qu'est ce que t'as marimo? Tu veux le chemin de la cuisine pour chopper du saké?

Un léger soupir lui répondit, puis le vert se décida à parler.

- Mais non Baka-cook! Je suis juste venu te donner une idée qui pourrait t'être utile pour résoudre le problème de tes clopes. Mais si t'es pas d'humeur, je reviendrais plus tard...

Aussitôt, Sanji se rendit compte que le ton sur lequel il avait dit sa boutade n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il avait voulu employer. Il s'était voulu humoristique et un peu moqueur, et il avait lâché ça comme s'il avait été agacé, ses réflexions précédentes influençant grandement son humeur. Il réussit tout de même à se rattraper:

- Non, t'inquiètes c'est les clopes qui jouent sur mes nerfs. Vas y je t'écoute.

Un air espiègle s'installa alors sur le visage de son amant, qui lâcha son fameux tuyau:

- Ben... il paraît que pour se défaire un peu de ses clopes ou du moins pour mieux supporter leur absence, il faut occuper sa bouche...

- Et donc?

Sanji savait déjà où cela allait mener. Il le voyait venir à des kilomètres à la ronde! Et il devait bien admettre que la direction dans laquelle allaient les choses lui plaisait assez...

Il y eu une légère pause alors que son amant lui souriait d'un air tout fier avant de répondre:

- Et ben j'ai trouvé des sucettes dans la cuisine. T'aurais la classe avec ça, non?

Là, le cuisinier en resta bouche bée. Il avait pensé à tout autre chose. Il avait vraiment cru que le sabreur lui faisait une proposition coquine (qui l'avait pas mal émoustillé, cela dit en passant) et en fait, il se foutait juste ouvertement de sa gueule!

- Tu déconnes là, j'espère?

- Ben non! Sérieusement, je te vois bien avec une sucette à la place d'une clope, ça t'irait bien! Et puis c'est aussi un bâtonnet blanc alors ça tombe plutôt pas mal!

- …

- Rho allez, tu t'imagines pas toi? Quand tu fais tes trucs théâtraux avant un combat en tendant ta clope vers ton ennemi, ça passerait très bien aussi avec une sucette! … Bon ok, t'aurais l'air un peu con quand même... mais je suis sûr que ça passerait!

- …

- En plus comme ça, ça me changera un peu du goût tabac quand on se bécotera...

- Pff... t'es vraiment con!

- Sanji, je déconne!

- M'en fout, t'es con quand même!

- Ben tiens! Et t'as mieux comme idée peut être?

- Oui.

Le blond, percevant déjà la curiosité de l'épéiste, lui offrit un sourire plein de sous entendus tout en le dévorant du regard, laissant un mystère planer (enfin mystère, c'est un bien grand mot... mais qui sait pour le petit pois c'en était peut-être un?) en espérant que le cerveau atrophié de son algue marine trouve de lui même, et pas trop tard non plus.

Et puis au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire entendu s'étira sur les lèvres du vert.

- Ah bah t'auras eu l'idée tout seul finalement!

- ...

- ...

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu avais ça en tête depuis le début?

Voyant l'air satisfait sur le visage du bretteur, il fut obligé d'en conclure que si. Mais tant pis. Ses questions précédentes et la raison (ou plutôt _les_ raisons) de sa mauvaise humeur avaient déjà déserté son esprit depuis un moment déjà, remplacé par des pensées très peu innocentes, comme souvent lorsque la conversation avec un certain épéiste aux cheveux verts virait à ce genre de sujets.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas oublié son envie d'essayer d'inverser les rôles. Et puisque la conversation n'était pas leur fort, il n'aurait qu'à tenter ça dans l'action. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à un peu de résistance, leurs parties de jambes en l'air ressemblant souvent plus à une bataille qu'à autre chose, alors prendre le dessus (et donc le marimo!) allait être plutôt ardu. Mais bon, lui non plus n'était du genre facile.

Alors, invitant l'envie à se faire une place dans son regard, il conduisit le Marimo dans un endroit calme, où personne ne mettrait les pieds si la porte était verrouillée: la salle de bain, défaisant leurs vêtements à la vas-vite dès le loquet abaissé.

Nus l'un en face de l'autre, leurs regards s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le corps de leur amant respectif, ne se lassant jamais du spectacle malgré les nombreuses représentations ayant déjà eu lieu, avant de plonger l'un sur l'autre, s'enlaçant dans une danse effrénée, avides de retrouver des sensations dont ils ne pouvaient désormais plus se passer.

Leurs bouches entrèrent en contact et leurs corps en osmose, la langue de Sanji s'invitant dans la bouche de Zoro, avant de n'être rapatriée chez elle par celle d'un bretteur plus qu'avide de sensations.

Conquérante, cette dernière explora tout le terrain qui lui était offert, avant d'être à son tour refoulée par celle du cuisinier. Et pendant ce temps, leurs mains couraient sur la peau, cherchant à retenir chaque détail, pour mieux y revenir la fois d'après.

À bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser, donnant à Sanji l'occasion de descendre le long du cou de son amant, laissant un tas de petits baisers papillons sur la peau bronzée qui s'offrait à sa bouche, avant de remonter, répétant le même manège alors que ses mains caressaient toujours le torse musclé du vert. Une fois arrivé à son oreille, et après lui avoir accordé quelques petites attentions à elle aussi, il y glissa un murmure séducteur.

- Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut que j'occupe ma bouche pour résoudre mon manque de clopes c'est ça?

- Hmm... t'as tout pigé...

Un petit sourire en coin s'installa sur les lèvres de Sanji alors qu'il descendait lentement, commençant un long trajet vers son objectif, sa langue se déplaçant bientôt sur la peau de son amant, qui pour une fois se tenait tranquille, se contentant de profiter des sensations provoquées par le blond, ses mains perdues dans ses mèches dorées.

Le cuisinier décrivit des cercles autour du bout de chair rosée, durci depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, avant de le mordiller pour enfin l'envelopper dans sa bouche, faisant frissonner le sabreur qui soupira d'aise, puis continua sa course encore plus bas sur les abdos capitonnés du vert, suivant les lignes bien définies des ces derniers. Il s'attarda ensuite un peu autour du nombril, titillant son amant avant de remonter, pour décrire le trajet plusieurs fois d'affilée, toujours avec autant de lenteur, pendant que le souffle du bénéficiaire de ses petites attentions s'accélérait, des frissons de plaisir parcourant déjà sa peau.

De son côté, Sanji savourait chaque soupir du bretteur comme s'il les entendait pour la dernière fois. Et lorsqu'il se fut lassé de son petit jeu consistant à faire attendre ce dernier, il consentit enfin à redescendre plus bas encore, arrivant bientôt sur la verge durcie et gonflée qui se dressait devant lui.

Alors, plongeant son regard dans celui du verdoyant, il commença des allées et venues, sa langue se promenant sur le gland pendant qu'il observait les réactions de son amant. Amant qui profitait pleinement des petites attentions du cuistot du bord, luttant pour ne pas rejeter la tête en arrière mais pour la garder baissée vers ce dernier afin de le voir. Lui et ses yeux couleur océan, ses cheveux d'or et sa peau de marbre. Son regard empli de luxure et du bonheur de procurer de telles sensations à l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce que oui, même s'ils ne se le disaient jamais, c'était bien le cas, leurs actions et les moments passés ensembles étant leur manière de l'exprimer. Et alors qu'ils exprimaient leurs sentiments, ils se regardaient. Yeux dans les yeux. Peau contre peau.

Bientôt, ils en voulurent plus, et le blond commença à accélérer la cadence, avant de prendre enfin le membre entier dans sa bouche, provoquant un sursaut de plaisir chez son épéiste. Il décrivit alors un nouveau vas et viens, de plus en plus rapide, faisant accélérer encore un peu plus la respiration du bretteur, qui finit par sentir sa libération arriver.

- Sanji... je...

Mais l'autre l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Il prévenait plus pour la forme, juste au cas où, même s'il savait très bien que le blond ne l'écouterait pas. Sait-on jamais. Et c'est donc avec un plaisir évident que le cuisinier avala la semence, avant de se redresser pour reprendre leur bataille là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Les mains du vert se promenaient doucement dans son dos, sur son torse, et ses doigts allaient se perdre dans les cheveux de blé tandis qu'il embrassait avec fougue son amant. Les mains caressaient et les bouches choyaient. Chacun était pris d'assaut par une multitude de sensations: la respiration hachée de l'autre, ses frémissements, ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps. Et puis le rythme s'accélérait. Ils en voulaient plus. Toujours debout, Sanji mena la danse vers le mur en carrelage blanc de la salle, où il appuya son amant contre le mur, les deux hommes s'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, la passion et l'action remplaçant la tendresse précédente.

Le blond se sépara alors de la bouche de l'épéiste, déjà redevenu dur, et attrapa un flacon d'huile de massage qui ferait grandement l'affaire. Il s'en versa sur les doigts et commença à les approcher de son amant, surpris de cette décision: il avait déjà remarqué que le blond tentait de l'amener jusque là plusieurs fois auparavant, mais il ne le laissait jamais faire. Il avait trop peu confiance. Pas en Sanji, mais en lui même. Pas de peur que le cuistot se rate, non, mais de se rater lui. Que faisait-on quand on était en dessous? Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances du blond? Trop de doutes qui le conduisaient à chaque fois à ignorer les demandes silencieuses de son amant, et à se contenter de faire ce qu'il savait faire.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il reprit bien vite le dessus, tentant de récupérer ses esprits malgré les traitements de faveur offerts par son blondinet qui s'attelait déjà à la tâche, laissant un doigt froid et huileux parcourir les bords de son intimité. Zoro se défila donc lentement, prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne pour l'écarter, parcourant de sa langue la peau glabre qui s'étendait devant lui. Sanji, frustré que sa victoire si proche soit interrompue tenta bien de résister, mais les sensations provoquées par l'épéiste n'étaient pas de celles que l'on ignore facilement, et inconsciemment, sa résistance se fit de moins en moins persistante, pour enfin s'annuler complètement. Il laissa donc le vert lui offrir quelques petites attentions à son tour.

La main du bretteur parcourut doucement son intimité, le rythme de cette dernière en contraste avec la danse effrénée de son autre main qui faisait frissonner la peau pâle de ses abdominaux à chaque passage, avant d'accélérer enfin, le masturbant avec énergie.

Leurs souffles erratiques emplissaient la pièce, les excitant plus encore. Lorsqu'il sentit que son amant allait jouir, Zoro ralentit la cadence, prenant la petite bouteille d'huile laissée sur le lavabo pour en verser sur ses doigts qui continuaient d'exciter le cuistot avant de faire de même avec sa virilité fièrement dressée. Plaquant le blond contre le mur, il inversa leurs positions avant de lui écarter les jambes afin de commencer à le préparer, un doigt tâtant le terrain du côté de l'intimité de ce dernier avant d'y entrer. Sanji se cambra un peu sous la sensation, et laissa échapper un souffle, les joues rosies par le plaisir.

Zoro ajouta donc bien assez tôt un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, décrivant des mouvements de ciseau pour ensuite se retirer, laissant le blond désireux d'en avoir plus. La sensation d'être comblé avait été si bonne pour ce dernier que ne plus sentir les doigts de son amant en lui lui laissait un sentiment de vide. Vide qui fut vite comblé par quelque chose de bien plus volumineux que les trois doigts précédents, lui arrachant un râle entre le plaisir pur et la douleur. Mais il avait l'habitude maintenant et il savait que cela ne durerait pas: le plaisir prendrait bientôt toute la place, et la douleur ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sentant d'ailleurs qu'il commençait à s'habituer, il commença à onduler les anches dans un mouvement provocateur, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'épéiste qu'il pouvait commencer. Ce dernier s'activa donc, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde pour ensuite se retirer et revenir à nouveau.

Sanji posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, lui offrant quelques petites attentions alors que le vert s'activait pour lui faire atteindre la jouissance. Leurs bouches scellées, leurs respirations accélérées comme jamais, les deux amants s'abandonnaient à leurs plaisirs, fascinés par celui qu'ils provoquaient chez l'autre. Et alors que le rythme s'accélérait, la prostate fut frappée à plusieurs reprise, faisant Sanji se cambrer, lâchant un gémissement qui excita encore un peu plus le sabreur. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à sentir la jouissance se rapprocher, l'antre chaude se resserrant au fur et à mesure autour de son sexe, et il mit sa main droite au travail, cette dernière massant avec vigueur la virilité du cuisinier afin d'accélérer leur délivrance.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, se libérant tous deux dans un râle, lâchant chacun le nom qui voulait dire tant de choses pour eux.

Pantelants, appuyés contre le mur de la salle de bain, ils reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits, profitant des derniers effets de leur moment à deux. Puis le blond déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de son amant, avant de se diriger vers un tas de serviettes pour les étaler au sol, confectionnant ainsi un matelas de fortune. Zoro le rejoignit aussitôt, se blottissant contre lui et l'enveloppant de ses bras. Leurs respirations ralentirent et un sourire heureux naquit sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils sombraient dans le sommeil.

.

.

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla, une heure avait déjà passé depuis la fin de leurs ébats. Pourtant, il ne se leva pas tout de suite. Il voulait encore profiter de ce moment de calme, le contact du corps de Zoro lui tenant en plus bien chaud.

Il repensa alors aux évènements précédents. Il était heureux, cela allait sans dire. Comblé. Et tant pis s'il allait marcher comme une pingouin pendant les jours qui suivraient, ça en avait vraiment valu la peine. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

Mais... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu frustré. Il avait presque réussit, et au dernier moment le vert avait inversé les positions. Il ne comprenait pas pourtant: l'épéiste s'était laissé faire jusque là, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis aussi abruptement? Avait-il vraiment si peur que ça que Sanji ne se rate? Pourquoi avait-il dévié pour reprendre son ancien rôle alors que tout se passait bien quelques secondes plus tôt? Rha! C'en était rageant! Et d'autant plus qu'il n'en comprenait même pas la raison!

Et tel était pris celui qui croyait prendre... Dans les deux sens du terme!

Mais, trop occupé par ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que l'objet de ces dernières était réveillé et l'observait depuis un petit bout de temps, lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Visiblement le cuistot avait l'air frustré, et le sabreur avait une petite idée de la raison. Sauf que le chef cinq étoiles ne savait pas ce que son amant avait réussi à faire alors même qu'ils jouissaient ensemble. Il était parvenu (il ne savait toujours pas trop comment d'ailleurs) à garder un semblant de conscience afin de percevoir et de retenir chaque geste de son amant, afin de pouvoir les reproduire lui même la prochaine fois et de pouvoir assurer dans un rôle qu'il n'avait pas du tout pour habitude de jouer. Cela avait l'air de tenir à coeur à son cuistot, alors il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour lui faire plaisir, même si se mettre en dessous n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé (euh... de saké). Et puis il préférait voir un visage serein et aux anges au réveil plutôt qu'un air moitié heureux - moitié grognon...

Captant le regard du blond, il lui offrit un sourire calme, avant de plonger sur sa bouche, y déposant un baiser d'une tendresse qui lui était rare. Puis il glissa à l'oreille:

- Dis... ça te dirait un deuxième round? On échange de côté pour voir...

Sanji ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il peinait à y croire. Le Marimo lui proposait lui même de changer les rôles? Alors là il ne comprenait plus rien... Mais tant pis, il aurait tout son temps pour se livrer à ses réflexions plus tard, préférant de loin s'adonner à l'activité qui allait suivre.

Ils étaient donc partis pour leur deuxième session, et avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement.

.

.  
.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, à nouveau sur leur tas de serviettes mais cette fois ci tout propres et habillés, une sensation étrange s'invita au creux des reins de l'épéiste, qui, peu habitué ne prit pas le temps de se lever lentement comme le faisait le cuistot. Grossière erreur! Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le bas du dos et il dut se rassoir promptement en grognant, face à un Sanji qui éclata de rire.

- Hahahahaha! Bah alors Marimo il t'arrive quoi?

- Putain tu m'avais jamais dit que ça faisait aussi mal!

- Oui mais c'est parce que moi je sais ne pas me plaindre...

- Comment ça, tu te fout de ma gueule oui? C'est qui qui râlait la dernière fois parce qu'il avait la démarche d'un manchot du pôle Nord!?

- Les manchots ça vit au pôle Sud face de cresson...

- J'm'en fout! N'empêche que tu râlais! Sourcil en vrille.

- Sabreur de mes deux.

- Cuistot lubrique!

- Moi lubrique? C'est qui qui a proposé la deuxième fournée hein?

- Deuxième fournée? C'est original ça comme métaphore! Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire non plus que ça t'as dérangé!

Un sourire pervers s'installa sur les lèvres du cuistot alors qu'il déclarait:

- Pas le moins du monde! On remet ça quand?

- Tu vois que t'es lubrique!

Et ce fut d'un air complice et entendu qu'ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de bain, continuant à s'envoyer piques et insultes bon enfant, le cuisinier ayant oublié depuis bien longtemps son manque de cigarettes.

Et au pire, si cela lui revenait... il avait trouvé une solution miracle. Et plutôt agréable qui plus est...

* * *

**Fini! Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu! Et encore un...**

**Joyeux anniversaire, souffle sur tes bougies!**

**Si c'était notre fêteuh on soufflerait aussi!**

**Joyeux anniversaire, tous tes voeux prennent vie!**

**Et c'est bien ta fêteuh alors souffle tes bougies! Ouais!**

**Oui, oui... Kuzco... XD**

**Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu fais pour ce fandom! Pour tes merveilleuses reviews et tes textes à se damner...**

**Et merci à Soullakh et Lisen pour avoir organisé ça! en deux jours, chapeau!**

**Sinon pour les autres, et bah merci d'avoir lu! Et j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^**


End file.
